Unusual love
by citygal509
Summary: heh. well this is a Pellie, PaigeEllie. Femme Slash, if you dont like it please dont read. thank you.


heh. well this is a Pellie, Paige/Ellie. Femme Slash, if you dont like it get out please thankyou.

This was made for my girlfriend who wrote one for me. >.> She wrote it faster though we talked about writing one at the same time. She doesnt rib me as much as i do her so i get lazy. but yes, love this is for you. Love you forever.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my name, and my cd's. Not even my computer thats my life. How sad is that.

* * *

Ellie:

I watch her as she slinks by. Her face gleaming slightly as she has just finished early morning cheer practice. She smiles a small smile as she passes me, I don't think it's for me. But some where in my heart I wonder if it is; I hope it is.

This year has been different, everything is changing. Marco is slightly more confident and can take charge of a situation in a snap. I have been more independent, and maybe a little more forgiving. Paige, it seems, is nicer. She speaks to me with out calling me a freak or vampire. She almost always has a smile on when she speaks to me. Marco always said she was nice. I guess I never believed him. Last year she showed concern when she found out about my stripes. Like maybe she did care.

I sit here in the silent hall, waiting, watching, and thinking. My mind works into hyper drive. My thoughts thrashing around my head, going every which way. I am always like this I guess, at least lately I am. Her smiles get bigger, and my brain works faster. Its how it goes, and probably will always go.

I sit her sipping my coffee and writing in my journal. My thoughts jumbled more than usual. Now though Marco is here to keep me company and another cup coffee with him.

* * *

Paige:

At first, I must confess, I thought having free journal time would be pointless. We could be reading some interesting romance novel. But now I cone to enjoy it. It lets me ramble, and let go of my feelings.

I saw her again, camped out in the hall. Her red hair hiding was her face as she wrote in her plain black leather journal. When I walked by her in my uniform just coming from cheer practice, I could have sworn she was watching me through that tent of hair.

I put on I small smile, one she only sees, the sincere one.

I saw her lips form a little grin that made my heart race. I wonder why every time she smiles it does that. Does that mean I like her? Like like her? God. Why is this so confusing?

I know one thing for sure. I feel a connection with her, one greater than I have ever known. Sometimes as if a habit I run my fingers along my arm as if I am feeling scars. She clicks her tongue now when she is impatient like I do. We have each others habits, and answer things at the same time.

She seems to know the pain I've gone through and doesn't treat me like glass.

I always remember the time I saw her cut. Those stripes of hers. I was worried. I guess it was the first time I didn't see her as a freak, ironically.

She changed in my eyes as someone who needed friends and some one to truly love her. Sometimes I want to be that person. Maybe that will happen. Who knows what the future will bring.

* * *

General:

The three high school students looked at the crowded dorm party with awe. It was a big mess of college kids ready for the summer.

A tall blonde made his way through the crowd and swooped a kiss on the small brunette.

"Well hello to you too Dyl," Paige said with an amused look on her face. She always loved when Marco and Dylan were together, they were so cute.

"Hey Paige, Ellie. Make yourselves at home." He said motioning his arms to where a make shift bar had been set up.

"We'll see you later," Marco said as he and Dylan started weaving through the crowd, to get to Dylan's Dorm room.

"Great. Just great," thought Paige as she watched them leave. Usually it would be okay it the left but she didn't feel like flirting or dancing with the guys, she sort of just felt like hanging out. "I came here to hang out with my brother and Marco, not to be ditched so the can suck face. Let's go dance."

Ellie looked at her with surprise, her mind working in hyper speed. Paige wanted to dance with _her. _"Are you sure? I would have thought you would have wanted to flirt or dance with the guys."

"Nah, I'd rather dance with a friend. Come on lets go, I love this song."

They went on to the dance floor as "Yeah" by Usher, Lil Jon, and Ludacris was playing.

Ellie watched Paige dance as she was dancing. The way that Paige's body could flow to the music, the way she could dance moves that you would have thought would have been over the top, but she pulled them off.

The next song was "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte.

Paige, in turn, watched Ellie dance. It wasn't like she was doing big moves, but she could her Ellie's voice singing softly with the chorus. Her lips mouthing the words. Paige watched those lips. She wanted to kiss them.

And then she did. She kissed Ellie, just as the next song came on. Ellie stopped and looked at her with a little grin on her face. It became bigger when she saw that Paige had one too.

Ellie kissed Paige back a little rougher, but Paige liked it.

That night they kept dancing and kissing, enjoying each others company.

Thought neither would say it a thought were on both of their minds. Life wouldn't be easy, but hopefully they could make it together.

* * *

"Come on Rosa, you know the rest of the story," Ellie told the little Italian girl on her lap.

"But mommy I like it when you tell it." She smiled sweetly up to Ellie.

"How about we just look over the pictures? Is that okay?"

Rosa nodded and snuggled into Ellie.

They thumbed through the rest of the scrapbook. They looked at pictures of senior prom with Ellie and Paige together, with friends, with Marco and Dylan. Pictures of their wedding, Paige in pink, Ellie in dark purple. Pictures of Marco and Dylan's wedding. Pictures Ellie pregnant and the labor room Pictures of Rosa as a new born with Paige, Marco, and Dylan. Pictures of Ellie pregnant again and the labor room. Pictures of a blonde baby with everyone again.

"What are you two doing?" A voice broke through the silence of the study.

"Nothing!" Rosa and Ellie answered back at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you looking through that old scrap book?"

"Maybe."

"Why? I look bad in it." Paige whined smiling at her wife.

" No you don't mama. I look pretty always." Rosa exclaimed as she ran to Paige.

"Thanks Rosie," Paige said smiling down at her, "Do you need help on your homework? You need to go do it before Marco and Dylan get here."

"No mama. I can do it. I'll go do it now."

"Okay then if you need help just tell us and we will try and help you."

Ellie and Paige watched their daughter walk out of the room.

"So what is with the trip down memory lane?" asked Paige as she sat down on the couch and snuggled with Ellie.

"She asked me to tell her how we met and got together again. She insisted on pulling out the old scrapbook. You do look great in it you know." Ellie replied as cries erupted fro down the hall.

"I guess. Lets go get Dana."

They walked down the hall and into a pink room. They walked to the oak crib where a small blond baby blinked up at them with blue eyes.

"Hello Dana. It's your mommies here to make you stop crying." Ellie sung softly as she picked up Dana.

"She's so pretty, just like you." Paige said watching Ellie and Dana together.

"If you say I am, I agree with you about Dana. She is very pretty." Ellie said as she rocked back and forth. "Did you ever think this would happen? That our lives could be this great, that we would end up married and have two beautiful kids?"

"I hoped so. I knew that we could do it, and it happened." Paige said as the doorbell rang. "There's Marco and Dylan, Ill go greet them."

"Okay be out in a bit." Ellie replied as they heard Rosa saying, "Papa! Daddy!"

As Ellie looked down at Dana in her arms she thought to herself, "We did make it. And we made it together. Maybe we were meant to be."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
